


Homecoming

by fangirl_squee



Series: homies help homies, always [20]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Cosette return from their long-weekend conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 'Leaving'.
> 
> The song Grantaire and Marius sing is, of course, Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers.

 

Enjolras fidgets the entire flight back, fingers twitching for a phone he can’t use. He isn’t great with flying at the best of times, and he’s even worse when he’s anxious about something. Or in this case, about seeing someone.

 

Really, Cosette thinks that it is very sweet that he wants to see Grantaire so badly. She’s certainly looking forward to seeing Marius. She just wishes he wouldn’t take it out on everyone on the flight.

 

“Grantaire and Marius are meeting us when we land,” Cosette reminds him gently.

 

“I know that,” he snaps back.

 

Cosette lets out an annoyed breath. “I’m just saying, we’ll see them soon. And stop being so rude to the flight attendants.”

 

She puts on her headphones and listens to the in-flight news broadcast, flicking the channel around during the sports and weather segments. As they begin their descent, Enjolras puts a hand on her arm lightly. Cosette pulls her headphones off.

 

“I’m sorry,” says Enjolras.

 

“Apology accepted,” says Cosette, taking his hand in hers (he squeezes it a little as the plane lowers, and she squeezes back).

 

When they get through the gate Cosette spots them straight away. It would be pretty hard not to, with Marius brandishing an enormous florescent sign, _COSETTE AND ENJOLRAS_ in big black letters. Grantaire waves at them, and as she gets closer she can see he’s holding a guitar.

 

“Oh,” Grantaire sings, voice deep, strumming the guitar, “my love, my darling, I’m hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time –“

 

The other passengers s stare a little as they walk past, but Grantaire doesn’t look anywhere except Enjolras.

 

“Please stop,” says Enjolras.

 

Grantaire grins and Marius joins in. “And time goes by, so slowly, and time can do, so much, are you still mine? I –“

 

Enjolras puts his hand over Grantaire’s mouth. “Stop.”

 

“Okay,” says Grantaire, slightly muffled.

 

As Enjolras withdraws his hand, Grantaire takes it and pulls him closer. “I missed you, you know. Lonely times, and all that.”

 

Enjolras smiles, and kisses him. He looks as if he’d meant it to be chaste, but Grantaire clearly has other ideas. Enjolras, she notes, doesn’t look as if he minds in the slightest.

 

Marius smiles at her from behind the sign. “I know it’s a bit cheesy, but –“

 

“No,” says Cosette, “well, I mean, yes, it is a little cheesy, but I love it.”

 

Marius beams. “Welcome home.”

 

She leans over the sign to kiss him, crushing it a little between their bodies.

 

 

(Grantaire and Marius spend most of their morning making a sign, obnoxiously neon, so that they’ll be easy to spot in the crowded terminal.

 

“Do you think Cosette will like it?” said Marius, as he carefully glues down the letters Grantaire has cut out.

 

“If you made it, she’ll love it,” says Grantaire, adding another letter to the pile.

 

“I’m sure Enjolras will like it too,” says Marius.

 

Grantaire pauses. “He might appreciate the effort, but I don’t think this is really his kind of thing.”

 

“If you made it,” says Marius smiling, “I’m sure Enjolras will love it.”)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always loved: fangirl-squee.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
